Duff Killigan
Duff Killigan is an irate Scotsman who turned to crime once he was banned from pro golf. He proudly calls himself "The World's Deadliest Golfer" and uses exploding golf balls as his weapon of choice. Since his first appearance, he has shifted into a mercenary role, stealing technology or kidnapping people for the highest bidder. He's also a boss in the video game Drakken's Demise. Physicality Appearance Personality Abilities Duff Killigan's combat style combines his love of golf with explosives in a surprisingly effective manner. He possesses a speedy and highly accurate golf swing, which he uses to launch exploding golf balls at unsuspecting opponents. He has also wielded two golf clubs as direct weapons themselves, an idea inspired by Kim Possible. Biography History Killigan was once a professional golfer, but he turned to a life of crime after being banned from every golf course in the world (even mini golf) for excessive displays of temper. Killigan first encountered Team Possible after he kidnapped former weapons researcher Professor Sylvan Green. His plan was to use Green's more current research on rapid grass growing to convert the world into a giant golfing green, starting with Japan, the first country to ban him from golf. Kim defeated him by using super fertilizer on dandelion seeds and encasing Killigan in them.Number One Killigan next appeared attempting to sell a stolen, experimental cybertronic battle suit, dubbed the Centurion Project, to Dr. Drakken. Kim interrupted the sale, which resulted in Killigan both losing the battle suit and failing to get the money that Drakken had promised him. Killigan then kidnapped Ron in hopes of forcing her to surrender the Centurion Project, unaware that it had temporarily bonded to her.October 31st Killigan's third appearance was during Season 2 "Adventures in Rufus-Sitting"; When he was one of a cavalcade of regular villains who tried to steal a secret microchip that Rufus had accidentally ingested. During A Sitch in Time, Killigan joined forces with fellow recurring villains Monkey Fist, Drakken and Shego. Between them, the four villains stole the components needed to make up the Tempus Simia or Time Monkey, before using it to travel through time in an effort to attack Kim during vulnerable moments of her life. Killigan was apparently captured at the end of part two of A Sitch in Time, but he reappeared during the finale of part three, albeit in a slightly different form. Killigan made his fifth appearance in "Sick Day"; when Drakken called him in as a replacement for Shego, after she came came down with the flu. He was later visible during Senior Senior Jr's dance routine at the end of "Oh Boyz", though he played no part in the episode itself. Killigan made only a cameo appearance during Season 3, when he appeared in a brief scene between Ron and himself during the half length episode "Overdue". The episode implied that Kim and Killigan had mixed it up at least once outside of an episode prior to that time, though no details were given. In Season 4 he has not yet had his own episode and the only cameos were in "Grande Size Me", "Homecoming Upset", and "Graduation". Relationships Family Friends Love Interest Enemies Paraphernalia Clothes Duff Killigan normally wore a green tam o' shanter, purple sweater, tartan kilt, and brown kilt hose. Equipment *set of golf clubs *exploding golf balls *tartan-themed non-rigid airship, equipped with self-destruct mechanism Quotes Gallery Killigan.jpg Trivia *Despite being one of the most recurring villains of the franchise, Killigan has only ever had one episode to himself. All of his other appearances were in episodes where he starred alongside other villains. Alternate Versions Future Killigan/RoboDuff During part 3 of A Sitch in Time Duff makes a brief appearance as the self professed "World's Deadliest Golfing Cyborg" (which, as Ron notes, cannot be a crowded field), now known as RoboDuff. Behind the Scenes Voice Actor/Actress Duff Killigan is voiced by Brian George. Episode Appearances References Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Characters